The present invention relates to novel polyfunctional compounds, and more particularly it relates to .alpha.-acyloxy-N-N'-diacylmalonamides and to their method of preparation by the action of a carboxylic acid or of a mixture of carboxylic acids upon an .alpha.-acyloxymalononitrile in the presence of an acid catalyst.
It is known that by the action of a carboxylic acid anhydride upon hydrocyanic acid or its salts, an .alpha.-acyloxymalononitrile, R.sub.1 COO--C(CN).sub.2 --R.sub.2 (II), is obtained in good yields. It is likewise known that at high temperatures and in the presence of a catalytic quantity of perchloric acid, the addition of a carboxylic acid to a nitrile can be performed in order to obtain N-acylated amides.